


Pide Kuyruğu

by Soramun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU ama Mahalle Arkadaşları AU, Alternate Universe, Anne Zoruyla Bakkala ya da Fırına Gitme, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fırıncı Çıraklığı, Jeonghan yine minnoş, M/M, Mahalle Hayatı, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Choi Hansol | Vernon, Salçalı Ekmek, Seokjin Cameo gözden kaçmasın, Seungkwan'ı artık üzmeyin 2k18, Sokak Maçı
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramun/pseuds/Soramun
Summary: Pledis Mahallesi, On Yedinci Sokak'ta yaşayan bir grup arkadaşın bir ramazan gününün hikayesi.





	Pide Kuyruğu

**Author's Note:**

> Sıradaki parça "Twitterda AU okumayı sevmiyorum o ne öyle ya parça parça" diyenlere gelsin.

Pledis Mahallesi, On Yedinci Sokak'ta sıradan bir Ramazan günüydü. Evler arası rengarenk çamaşırlar asılmış, iftara az kaldığı için etrafı yemek kokulara sarmaya başlamıştı. İftara iki saat kala Seungcheol ve Jihoon milleti toplamış maç yapmaya hazırlanırken, Mingyu ve daimî yandaşı Wonwoo yan bahçedeki erik ağacından, Seokmin ise annesi “Hastasın sen otur oturduğun yerde” dediği için balkonundan salçalı ekmeğini yiyerek onları izliyordu. Seungcheol, Joshua, Jun ve Vernon’ı takımına almış, Jihoon ise Soongyoung, Minghao ve biraz da zorunluluktan Seungkwan’ı seçmişti. (Seungkwan mahalledeki en kral topun sahibidir…) Yazı turayı kazanan Jihoon, hafif eğimli sokağın üst kısmını kale olarak seçerek kendince bir avantaj kazanmıştı. Jihoon ve Seungcheol birbirlerini izleyerek ikişer tuğlayla kaleleri hazırlarken Jihoon Seungkwan’a seslendi.

“Seungkwan sen kaleye.”

Seungkwan somurtarak kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak söylenmeye başladı.

“Bana ne ya, hep beni kaleye koyuyorsunuz! Biraz da diğerleri geçsin!”

Soonyoung gelip kolunu Seungkwan’ın boynuna attı.

“Oğlum sen çok iyi kalecisin, geriye kalan hepimiz sürekli gol yiyoruz. Bana Kova Soonyoung diyorlar bilmiyor musun?! Minghao’nun da parmağı kırık zaten.”

Seungkwan kendi kendine bir şeyler mırıldandı, Soonyoung önce anlamayıp onu dürttü.

“Ne? Sesli konuş biraz koca yanak.”

Seungkwan yanaklarını şişirerek ofladı. Soonyoung yanağını sıkınca bu sefer daha sesli söyledi:

“Jihoon abi geçsin…”

Bunu duyan Jihoon sinirle Seungkwan‘a baktı.

“Takım kaptanının kaleye mi geçtiği görülmüş lan? Gel işte şuraya! Seungcheol sen de sağdaki tuğlayı biraz ileri it, kaleyi küçülttün görmedim sanma!”

Gözleri hafifçe nemlenen Seungkwan dudaklarını büzerek, Soonyoung’a baktı.

“Soonyoung abi…”

Soonyoung derin bir iç çeke.

 “Bak şimdi, bugün sen geç, yarın aynı takımda olursak söz ben geçicem tamam mı?”

Seungkwan bir anda gülümseye başladı ve heyecanla başını salladı.

“Tamam. Söz ama dimi?”

Soonyoung gülerek Seungkwan’ın kafasını kaktı.

“Söz söz, yürü hadi.”

Seungkwan halinden memnun kaleye koşar. Jihoon’un hazırladığı kalede yerini alır, son bir uyarı yaptı:

“Kimse abanarak vurmasın ama!”

Seokmin gülerek ona seslendi.

“Seungkwan sen kalede olunca Vernon topa abanarak vuramıyor zaten.”

Herkesin gülmesine anlam veremeyen Seungkwan kızaran Vernon’a baktı. Vernon ise sinirli sinirli Seokmin’e baktı.

“OĞLUM NE ALAKASI VAR YA?!”

Seungcheol gülerek arkadaşının imdadına yetişti.

“Yav Vernon’ı bilmiyor musunuz, kim olursa olsun abanarak vurmaz o!”

Erikleri gömmeye ara vermiş Mingyu da olaya dahil oldu. Eriklerden biriyle Vernon’ı tam kafasından vurup ona bağırdı.

“Geçen benim kafama gelen neydi o zaman lan?!”

Vernon yere düşen eriği alıp tişörtüne sildi.

“Kaç kere özür diledik be, gazoz bile ısmarladım daha ne yapayım?!”

Mingyu biraz güldü, tam cevap verecekken Jihoon araya girdi.

“Hadi başlayalım, ezana 2 saat kaldı zaten.”

Jihoon’un uyarısıyla herkes yerini aldı. Seungcheol kaleye “çin panteri” diye bilinen Jun’u koyduğu için içi rahattı. Vernon’ı defansa koydu, Joshua ve kendisi de forvetti.  Jihoon Soonyoung’u defansta bırakmış, Minghao ile forvete geçmişti. Maç Seokmin’in bağırmasıyla başladı.

...

O sırada üst caddedeki fırıncıda, Jeonghan ve Chan harıl harıl çalışmaktaydı. Chan ekmekleri rafa yerleştirirken Jeonghan hamur açıyordu. Usta Bumzu pideleri fırına verirken bir yandan da dışarıyı kesiyordu.

“Millet birazdan kuyruk olmaya başlar… Biraz daha seri Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan sadece başıyla onayladı. İşini halleden Chan, heyecanla yanlarına geldi.

“Usta ben de yardım edeyim mi?”

Jeonghan sırıtarak kafasını salladı. Bumzu gülerek Chan’a baktı.

“Chan, bak Jeonghan daha bu sene hamur açmaya başladı. Sen daha küçüksün.”

Chan iç çekerek gözlerini yere dikti. Hayal kırıklığına uğradığı her halinden belliydi.

“Ama ben de bir şeyler yapmak istiyorum…”

Onun üzüldüğünü gören Jeonghan dayanamayıp ayağıyla hafifçe Chan’ı dürttü.

“Bak öyle suratını asma yavru kuş. Sen etrafı düzenlemesen her yeri pislik götürürdü. Hem şimdi insanlara pideleri verirken sen olmasan yetişemezdik vallahi. Bizim yaptığımız kadar seninki de önemli. Ben de senelerce senin yaptıklarını yaptım. Sen şimdi bizi izle öğren. Hem belki iftardan sonra sana fırına pideleri nasıl atıyoruz onu öğretirim tamam mı?”

Chan gülümseyerek heyecanla Jeonghan’a baktı. Sonra Bumzu’ya döndü.

“Gerçekten mi? Usta olur mu, Jeonghan abi öğretebilir mii?”

Bumzu gülerek kafasını salladı.

“Bitince de etrafı temizlerseniz olur.”

Chan yerinde zıpladı.

“Temizleriz tabii! Olley be! Ben, ben gidip tezgâhları bir sileyim.”

Chan koşarak ön tarafa geçti.

“Bu çocuk her şeye çok hevesli, ileride senden daha iyi çırak olursa şaşırmam.”

Jeonghan omuz silkip gülerek işine devam etti.

…

Bu sırada On Yedinci Sokak'ta maç kıran kırana devam etmekteydi. Jihoon’un takımı 5-4 öndeyken, Seokminlerin üst katından bir ses duyuldu.

“Seungcheeooooll, oğlum!”

Seungcheol diğerlerini tutup durdurmaya çalıştı.

“Durun durun, annem sesleniyor, durun lan MOLAAA!!”

Vernon topu tuttu, herkes nefes nefeseydi. Seungcheol koluyla alnını silerken annesine baktı.

“Efendim anne?”

“Eşek kafalı, yine su gibi olmuşsun! Allahım sen sabır ver… Sepetle para indiricem, git üç tane pide al. Wonwoo’lar bu akşam bize gelecek. Hadi oğlum.”

Seungcheol kafasını geriye attı.

“Anne ya şimdi olmaz zaten yeniliyoz!”

Seungcheol’un annesi sinirle iç çekti.

“Tamam oğlum, ben gideyim. Bütün gün temizlik yaptım, yemek pişirdim bunu da ben yapayım tabii. Kimim ki ben…”

 Seungcheol offladı, ayağını yere vurarak bağırdı.

“Anne of tamam… Abim evde, o gitsin işte!”

“Seungcheol indirme beni aşağı! Abin bütün gün oruç oruç çalıştı çocuk, yürü hadi!”

Annesi sepeti aşağı indirirken, Jihoon kıs kıs gülmekteydi.

“Biz kazandık galiba…”

Seungcheol hışımla sepetteki parayı alırken Jihoon’a baktı. Parmağını tehditkâr biçimde salladı.

“Hayır, daha bu maç bitmedi! Zaten son golünüz direkt üstüydü! İftardan sonra devam etcez!”

Jihoon karşılık veremeden karşı apartmanın penceresinden bu sefer onun annesi çıktı.

“Jihoon! Bakkaldan yoğurt alıver annecim baban unutmuş!”

Bütün anneler birbirini duymuş gibi tek tek camlara çıkıp çocuklara ya fırına ya bakkala gitmesini söyledi. Bu curcunanın sonunda Soonyoung, Jihoon ve Dokyeom hariç hepsi fırının yolunu tuttu. Sekiz kişilik bu kalabalık grup şen şakrak oynaşarak, birbirlerini iterek fırına yürürler. Daha deminki maç çoktan unutulmuştur bile.

Seungcheol yanında elleri ceplerinde yürüyen Wonwoo’ya baktı.

“Wonwoo oğlum sen niye geliyorsun siz bizdesiniz bu akşam?”

Wonwoo omuz silkti.

“Geride tek başıma kalıp napıcam, hep beraber gidiyoruz işte.”

“Eh iyi bari.”

Wonwoo bu sefer sırıtarak Seungcheol’a baktı.

“Hem bu Jeonghan gittiğimiz fırında çalışmıyor mu?”

Hafifçe kızarmaya başlayan Seungcheol omuzuyla onu ittirdi.

“Çalışıyorsa çalışıyo lan, sana ne Jeonghan’dan?”

Sadece Wonwoo değil Jeonghan’ın adını geçtiğini duyan herkes sırıtarak Seungcheol’u izlemeye başladı.

“Allah Allah bir senin arkadaşın mı Jeonghan? Çocuk çalışıyor göremiyoruz, iki dakika yüzünü görücez şimdi.”

Seungcheol homurdana homurdana önden yürümeye başladı. Minghao gülerek Wonwoo’yu omzundan iteledi.

“Ya sen bilmiyor musun onun _'hassas noktası'_ Jeonghan? Niye üstüne gidiyorsun?”

Herkes gülerken Seungcheol önden bağırdı.

“Duyuyorum hepinizi!”

“Seungcheol abi koş koş da çabuk git!”

Herkese güzelce bir nah çeken Seungcheol önden hızlı hızlı yürümeye devam etti. Mingyu gülerek diğerlerine baktı.

“Bu beyinsiz ne zaman konuşacak Jeonghan’la? Çıkmaz ayın son perşembesi mi?”

Joshua sinsi sinsi Seungcheol’u izlerken bir anda sessizliğini bozdu.

“Benim bir fikrim var aslında ama…”

Bir anda bütün grup sessizleşip Joshua’yı dinlemeye başladılar.

...

Fırının önüne vardıklarında millet çoktan kuyruğa girmişti bile. Hepsi kuyruğa geçince, önce bir sessizlik çöktü. Kısa süreli bu sessizliği Minghao bozdu:

“Oruç değilim ama acıktım ha.”

Bir anda her kafadan bir ses çıkmaya başladı: “Evet ben de valla.” “Ben acıkmadım da maç susattı.” “Oğlum seneye oruca başlar mıyız?”

Bu kaosta bir anda yandan geçen bir adam yine hepsini susturdu. Adam sırayı gözetmeksizin içeri daldı. Seungcheol sinirle yerdeki bir taşa vurdu.

“Adama bak ya, biz burada başçavuşun eşeği miyiz? Enayi miyiz sıraya geçtik?!”

Joshua homurdandı:

“Bir gün büyük kavga çıkacak burada ama biz ne yapabiliriz ki, adam babamız yaşında.”

Adam elinde pide olmadan asık bir yüzle fırından çıkınca hepsi pis pis gülüştü.

“Ohh iyi olmuş, Bumzu abi vermemiş.”

“Vermez tabii, gördü adamın kaynak yaptığını.”

…

Bu sırada içerde pide satışı başlamıştı. Bumzu ve diğer usta pideleri fırına atarken, Chan ve Jeonghan kasada duruyordu. Chan pideyi sarıp müşteriye veriyor, Jeonghan parayı alıp, üstü varsa müşteriye geri veriyordu.

“Biri sade biri yumurtalı iki pide.  Beş liranın para üstü. Afiyet olsun, Allah kabul etsin.”

“Bize de iki sade veriver Jeonghan.”

“Hemen geliyor Seokjin abi.”

Chan pideleri Seokjin'e uzatırken Jeonghan’a doğru eğildi.

“Abi, Seungcheol abi de sırada.”

Jeonghan, Seungcheol’un adını duyunca bir anda parayı düşürür gibi olsa da son anda kurtardı. Kulakları kızaran Jeonghan Chan’ın kafasına, kıyamadığı için, hafifçe vurdu.

“Sıradaysa sırada bana ne?”

“Of be abi, sana da iyilik yaramıyor, güzel haber verdik işte.”

Chan pideleri sarmaya dönünce Jeonghan çaktırmadan saçını ve üstünü biraz düzeltti. Sırada Seungcheol’u ararken bir anda onunla göz göze gelince ona el salladı. Kızardığını fark etmemesini umarak bir sonraki müşteriden parayı aldı.

"Kaç pide dedin abla?"

 

...

Jeonghan’ın Seungcheol’a el salladığını gören diğerleri bir anda kurtlar gibi ulumaya başladılar. Seungcheol onlara aldırmadı, o da el salladı. Mingyu Seungcheol’un omzundan tutup hafifçe sarstı.

“Seungcheol noluyor bilelim yani.”

Seungcheol Mingyu’ya gülümseyerek baktı, dişlerini sıkarak konuştu:

“O elini çek Mingyu.”

“Heh … heh… tamam…”

Bu sırada sinsice Seungcheol’a yaklaşan Jun onu böğründen dürttü. Bir anda iki büklüm olan Seungcheol ayağıyla Jun’a vurdu.

“Lavuk tikim var ELLEŞME!”

Jun gülerek omuz silkti.

“Sen olayı duydun mu olayı?”

Seungcheol dik durup alnına düşen terden ıslanmış saçını geri itti.

“Ne olayı?”

“Şu aşağı sokakta bir kız var ya, uzun boylu falan… Neydi adı… Hah, Melissa. Jeonghan’dan mı hoşlanıyormuş ne…”

Bir anda Seungcheol ciddileşir.

“N-ne? Ne Melissası ya? Siz nerden duydunuz?”

Bu sefer Minghao araya girdi.

“Valla bize de Mingyu’nun kardeşi söyledi, biliyorsun yakınlar Melissa’yla. Melissa da sanırım biriyle mektup falan yollayacakmış.”

Diğer hepsi kafasıyla onayladı, birkaç “Kız da güzel yani, iyi kız da” lafları ortaya atıldı. Hepsi belli etmeden Seungcheol’un tepkisini izliyordu. Joshua ortamı daha da kızıştırmaya karar verdi.

“Zaten sanırım Jeonghan da hayır demez, o da sever Melissa’yı. Hem güzel hem akıllı hem de kafa kızdır yani.”

Sinirden kulakları kızaran Seungcheol sinirle ellerini ceplerine sokuşturup, yerdeki taşlara vurmaya başladı. Joshua dirseğiyle hafifçe ona vurdu.

“Sen ne diyorsun Seungcheol, bence yakışırlar.”

Seungcheol sadece omuz silkti. Ama onu iyi tanıyan Joshua damarına bastıklarını biliyordu. Hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Neyse artık… Siz neli alıyorsunuz gençler?”

Jun cebindeki parayı çıkardı.

“Vallahi bizimkiler yumurtalı istedi ama kalmazsa sade mecburen.”

“Aslında merkezdeki fırınlarda kaşarlı da oluyor ama o soğuyor, bir boka benzemiyor soğuyunca da.”

“Yumurtaya alerjisi var kardeşimin biz hep sadeye mecbur.”

Wonwoo Seungkwan’a baktı.

“Seungkwan sen?”

Seungkwan biraz utanmış gibi başını öne eğdi.

“Şey ben… Bizde genelde aşçı abla gider pide almaya ben hepiniz geliyorsunuz diye geldim…”

Seungkwan söyler söylemez, söylediğine bin pişman oldu. Gruptakiler hemen söylenmeye başadı.

“Off zenginlik böyle bir şey demek ki.”

“Şaşırmadık Seungkwan, bir kere de şaşırt bizi be aslanım.”

Seungkwan’ın üzüldüğünü gören Vernon kolunu omzuna attı.

“Beyler biraz ayıp olmuyor mu, Seungkwan da hepimizin arkadaşı. Heves etmiş gelmiş, ne yapalım annesi göndermiyorsa. Belki kendi gelmek istedi ama annesi babası göndermedi. Üzmeyelim arkadaşımızı.”

Seungkwan’ın gözlerinin yaşlı olduğunu gören diğerleri de hemen kötü hissettiler. Seungkwan aşırı tepkileriyle ünlü olduğu için hepsi onunla uğraşmayı çok seviyordu. Grubun en büyüğü olan Seungcheol hemen olaya müdahale etti. Yanına gidip, elini başının tepesine koydu.

“Seungkwan şaka yapıyoruz be oğluum bize ne senin parandan. Hepimizin kan kardeşisin sen de. Takılıyoruz sana. Takma bizi bu kadar.”

Seungkwan kafasını sallayınca Seungcheol saçlarını dağıttı.

“Özür dileriz, tamam mı?”

Seungkwan burnunu çekti, kafasını yerden kaldırıp arkadaşlarına baktı.

“Tamam ama… beni dışlamayın olur mu? Ben hepinizi çok seviyorum.”

Hepsi gülüştü.

“Biz de seni seviyoruz koca yanak.”

Onlar birbirleriyle uğraşırken sıra çoktan gelmişti. İlk önce küçüklerden başladılar, böylece sona Seungcheol kalmıştı. Seungcheol’e sıra gelince hem o hem de Jeonghan hafifçe kızararak birbirlerine gülümsediler.

“Şey, selam Jeonghan. Bize iki yumurtalı bir sade.”

“M-merhaba Seungcheol. Hemen veriyor Chan. 4 lira oluyor.”

 Seungcheol hemen parayı uzattı. Chan pideyi sararken, Jeonghan’la göz göze gelince önce gözünü kaçırdı ama sonra bir anda cesaretini topladı.

“Jeonghan… Yarın akşam iftardan sonra boş musun?”

Jeonghan gülümseyerek başıyla onayladı.

“Evet, neden sordun?”

“Beraber aşağı mahalledeki dondurmacıya gidelim mi?”

“Bizimkilerle mi?”

“Yok... S-sadece senle ben. Sen istersen tabii, istemezsen gelmek zorunda değilsin yani sak-“

Seungcheol’un paniğine güldü önce Jeonghan.

“Olur tabii, sadece seninle de gelirim. O zaman iftardan sonra bizim kapının önünde beklersin?”

Seungcheol bir anda 32 diş gülümsedi. Heyecanla başını salladı.

“Tamam, ben gelirim. Görüşürüz kolay gelsin.”

Seungcheol heyecanla kapıya doğru yürürken arkadan bir kahkaha yükseldi. Seungcheol arkasını döndüğünde Chan sırıtarak pideleri ona uzatıyordu.

“Abi pideleri unuttun.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikayenin yazımına sebep olan Wikasa'ya, yazma sürecinde benden yardımlarını esirgemeyen Alem Kırmızı, Mandalina ve Shina'ya çok teşekkür ederim.


End file.
